An Interesting Walk
by Bgirl95
Summary: “So, what is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing walking alone at night?” his voice sent chills down my spine. I shivered as he sent me another blinding smile. As I stared into his blood red eyes, I had a sudden chilling thought. One-shot. R&R!


Just to clear this up, Jessie is a friend of Bella, Jacob, and the Cullens, who she met while she was staying for 3 months in Forks

**Just to clear this up, Jessie is a friend of Bella, Jacob, and the Cullens, who she met while she was staying for 3 months in Forks. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I don't really think I would be writing stories on fan fiction. Or maybe she would…..I don't know that is exactly my point! Ya see... Ok sorry I was rambling. Continue. :) **

I was walking alone at night around my block, because I felt like getting out for a while. It was kind of quiet, except for the cicadas in the background. I was just wandering around, and was thinking about going back to my house when I heard a slight sound behind me. I whipped my head around and was shocked to find I was staring at a man. Ok, not just any old guy you see on the street, he was incredibly handsome. I stared, frightened as he grinned at me. His teeth shined, even in the dark.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, almost casually.

"U-um, hi," I squeaked out.

"So, what is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing walking alone at night?" his voice sent chills down my spine. I shivered as he sent me another blinding smile.

As I stared at his eyes, I had a sudden chilling thought. "Are y-you a vampire?" I stuttered out. His smile dropped and he stared at me hard.

"And how would you know that?" he asked sharply.

I frowned. "I've got connections." I replied, feeling a little braver.

"Hmm," he muttered.

"So are you a nomad, or do you belong to a coven?" I asked conversationally. "I suppose I would be a nomad, in a way." He said.

"Do you know the Cullens?" I was curious.

"Ah. Yes, I met them a couple years ago while I was traveling through. Very interesting way of feeding." He spoke thoughtfully.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Drew. And yours?" He inquired.

"Jessie."

"Well Jessie," He smiled. "You have been very interesting prey. It will be almost sad to see you go."

He positioned his body in a crouch, teeth bared wide. I started backing away, my expression one of horror. I knew it was pretty pointless but I started running anyway. He was in front of me in a second.

I saw him leap and flinched back, closing my eyes and waiting for the impact.

Nothing hit me. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob, Emmett, and Alice in front of me. Jacob was phased, fighting Drew with Emmett at his side, while Alice looked like she was having a vision. Her eyes came back into focus and she snickered at him.

"You might as well give it up now while you can!" she called to Drew, who scowled, and decided to cut his losses and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I sighed hugely in relief. "Thank you guys! Thank you a million times!"

"No sweat," Emmett replied with a grin. "I'm always up for a good fight! But did you have to have your vision so soon Alice? I barely got to touch him!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a chat with my dear friend Jessie here! I think it would be kind of annoying to be having a conversation with all that fighting in the background!" Alice flitted over to Emmett and punched his arm.

I smiled at the conversation and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as he bumped his nose against my fist. "Having fun rescuing me? You looked like you were having a blast."

He rolled his eyes at me and nudged my arm. I smiled.

"Hey Alice I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me." I retorted, interrupting her heated debate with Emmett.

"Well of course I do silly!" she replied as if I was being naïve. "Friends look out for each other."

"Uh Alice, I just need to remind you that we should be getting back now. Carlisle said he needed us back ASAP so we could discuss some big thing that we all needed to hear. Sorry Jessie." Emmett said apologetically.

"Aw I barely even got to talk to you!" Alice groaned. "This is so not fair! We are getting together for a shopping trip very soon missy!" She said sternly to me.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her like a soldier.

"Until next time Jessie!" Emmett shouted back.

I smiled as I walked back to my house. That was a very interesting walk.


End file.
